


Hamish Gets Blood Hungry

by Katiehaigh76



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiehaigh76/pseuds/Katiehaigh76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish is a vampire but John and Sherlock are always very cautious with him and only allow him to feed from a bag except John has given in to feed his hungry son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Young Hamish Watson Holmes was a vampire, John and Sherlock hadn't really known how it had happened, they made all the checks to make sure that he wouldn't be, vampires had reduced in numbers over the years as the humans gained control. Most vampires were taken away,they were segregated from humans, so it as obvious as to why John and Sherlock were always on guard when it came to their son.

The 8 year wondered into the living room where John was sitting and reading one of his books. " Dad " he said walking up to his and tugging on the edge of his jumper " I'm hungry " he said rubbing his stomach. 

John looked down to his young son " Would you like me to make you some sandwich?" He asked him.

Hamish shook his head " No not that sort of hungry, blood hungry " he said To him.

" Hamish you had some yesterday " John too him in a sigh.

" But I'm hungry again" he said rubbing his stomach again" please " he said to him. He hated it when he was denied his blood.

John sighed as he looked over at the kitchen and nodded as he stood up walking over to the fridge where they kept the blood for their son, but of course it was empty. " Mish we are out, we won't have any till your Papa gets back". He said to him, though he knew it would upset him.

Hamish stared at dad " But I'm hungry! I want some blood now!" He shouted in a demand.

John had known this would come, he always got like this when he couldn't have any. " Hamish stop it, there's no need for a tantrum" he said to him. 

" But Dad!" He retorted. " I'm really hungry" he replied saddening suddenly. 

" Come here " John said walking to him and picking him up placing him on his hip " you know that we have to wait for your papa to bring you some don't you? It's not so easy to get, he works hard for you, for us" he told him as he stroked his hair kissing his forehead. 

" I know " he said leaning into his dad " But it really hurts when I don't have any to drink, I'm just so hungry " he said upset at the matter but he knew it was true, he could only have some when his papa brought it. 

John never could stand seeing his son so upset over something as simple as this " Are you really that hungry? Can it really not wait?" John asked him. 

Hamish nodded as he sniffled " Yeah I am " he said to him, he always got emotional when he was hungry. 

John sighed as he sat down with Hamish and looked down his wrist " a Okay we can't tell papa about this as he doesn't like you doing this but here" he said pulling his sleeve and offering his son his wrist. " not too much though okay, only a little " he warned him. 

Hamish looked to his dad's wrist then to him " Really?" He asked instantly perking up " I can have some ?" He asked.

John nodded " Yeah well you're hungry I hate seeing you like this, have a drink " he said with a faint smile.

Hamish didn't question his dad anymore, he needed the blood too much. He leant down bringing his wrist to his mouth and dug his teeth deep into his wrist and began drinking from his dad. John winced slightly, it was a feeling he never got used to having teeth sunk into his skin. Sherlock had always hated this, having their own son feeding off them like this, said it was setting a bad example for him. But John couldn't watch his son starve. Hamish continued to drink from his dad's wrist until he was told to stop, he always knew it was risky doing this, as he seemed to be someone else when he was drinking. John had drifted off, having Hamish drink from him always seemed to make him do so, he had to tell Hamish to stop, that it was enough, but he didn't. He needed his son full. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Sherlock shouted when he arrived a few minutes later running towards the pair and pulling Hamish off of his husband. " Hamish!" He said sternly " What have I told you about doing that! You're not allowed to, get to your room" he told his son. 

" But dad said " Hamish tried to explain 

" Now!" Sherlock shouted pointing. The young boy then reluctantly plodded off to his room. After he had done so Sherlock ran towards John checking his pulse and breathing " John. John!" Sherlock said trying to wake the man, but he was clean out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally wakes up and it's time to talk.

Sherlock hadn't gone to see Hamish yet and was staying by his husbands side needing to be sure he was okay. " It's okay love " he said stroking his hand softly as he placed a gentle kiss onto it. In any other situation he would of called an ambulance, but of course Hamish would be found out and as furious as he was with his son he didn't want him being taken away. 

Young Hamish on the other hand was on his bed in tears once again. He only wanted a drink what was so wrong with that? His Papa always got so angry with when he had a drink from his dad, though he never understood why he was a vampire after all, it's what they did. " Stupid Hamish! What an idiot " he kept repeating to himself as he grabbed his hair, hitting his head over and over with his hand. 

" Hey " Sherlock whispered to John an hour later when he saw the mans eyes flickering and his fingers twitching. " I'm here " he assured stroking his hair lightly " it's Sherlock, I'm here. You're okay " he told his husband and kissed his forehead lightly. 

John groaned as he woke up slowly wiping his eyes " wh...what happened?" He asked him being not quite awake yet.

" Hamish " Sherlock spoke. " Hamish was drinking from you and had too much.... Again." He told him still sat by his side. 

" Where is he? " he asked groggily pushing himself up on the sofa to a sitting position. 

" I sent him to his room " Sherlock answered. " I had to pull him off of you John. He would of just kept going " he told him.

John shook his head " No.... No. Hamish wouldn't do that purposely " he replied.

" Well he was, and he did. I walked into the flat seeing him sat over you and his teeth into your wrist. " He said. " What are we gonna do John?" He asked with a sigh.

John reached over and took Sherlocks hand back into his own " Be his parents " John replied. " He's our son Sherlock, this was just a slip up that's all " he told him.

Sherlock nodded " yeah yeah I know it's just.... Why can't he just be normal John ?" He asked.

" Because he wouldn't be the Hamish that we love and adore now would he?" He replied. " Go get him would you? I want to talk to him " 

Sherlock nodded " yeah I know.... I shouldn't say those things about him. You're right, Sorry " he said kissing his hand lightly before standing up and walking to his sons room. " Hamish?" He said knocking on the door of his sons room.

" Go away!" Hamish shouted hearing his papa was outside. He grabbed his cushion and put it over his ears to block out the sound.

" Listen buddy I didn't mean to shout at you earlier. I'm sorry " he said to his son.

" I don't care!" He shouted back.

" Your papa is awake.... He wants to talk to you " Sherlock said leaning against the door frame. " Ham " Sherlock said after a few minutes of not hearing anything.

" Is he angry at me?" Hamish asked.

" No he isn't. Not at all, it was me that was angry. I shouldn't of snapped like that.... Please open the door " he said to him.

After another five minutes of silence the lock finally clicked and Hamish opened the door. The youngster stood there sniffling, wiping his niece with his sleeve and had red raw eyes. " Hey " Sherlock smiled to him.


End file.
